


Sixty-two Percent

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Kaede comes across a charging Kiibo.





	

Kaede peered into the room, her eyebrows furrowed. From the hallway, she could hear small beeping noises.

Inside was Kiibo, pressed up against the wall. He looked even more serious than he usually did.

“Hello, Akamatsu-san,” he beeped, “How are you doing?”

Kaede said, “I’m good… what are you doing?”

Kiibo replied, “I am charging. My extension cord is very short, so I must be right next to the outlet.”

“Oh,” Kaede said, “How long have you been there?”

“Two hours,” Kiibo beeped, “It is a very long process.”

Kaede said, “D’you maybe want someone to stay with you?”

Kiibo went silent as he processed her words, then said, “I would like that very much.”

Kaede came inside, and plopped down next to him. He was very warm, but not so that that her skin burned when she brushed up against him.

Kiibo said, “My inventor never planned for me to go long distances from the lab, so I have the smallest charging cable imaginable.”

“Oh?” Kaede asked.

Kiibo beeped, “Indeed. He was very protective of me… I miss him.”

Kaede smiled, “I bet he’s waiting for you. When we all get out of this mess, I’m sure he’ll be right there, waiting to see you.”

“I hope so,” Kiibo responded, “He was kind, despite his overprotective nature.”

Kaede leaned against his shoulder, “I wouldn’t doubt that he’s doing everything he can to find you.”

Kiibo hummed in agreement.

They sat silently, until Kiibo reported, “I have finished charging, Akamatsu-san.”

Kaede asked, “Are you going to leave, then?”

“I would like to stay here awhile longer, if that is okay with you.”

Kaede grinned, and scooted closer to him, “I’d like that too.”


End file.
